heartsonfirefandomcom-20200214-history
New Wyadan
New Wyadan is an Elvish nation established after the Great Elvish Migration in 945 of the 3rd age, with help from the rising Caidan, on wilderness land still not tamed. To this day it remains the largest elvish power in the Western Hemisphere. History 945-1132 3rd Age: The Great Elvish Migration Prophets and Followers of the newly discovered Wyrd fortold the destruction of Wyadan during the peak of their golden age, the so called "Empire of Wood." It was these prophecies that started unrest in Wyadan, leading to civil war, which ultimantley helped start the Second Great War. After the World Crack, Wyadan's dominion over much of the world faded and it's people thought the prophecies to be fullfilled. It wasn't untill 623 of the 3rd Age that the Walkers of Wyrd again fortold Wyadan's demise. They also prophesised that the connection from the material world to the Garden of Wyrd would be forever severed. Although many beleived it to be true, others did not beleive these fortellings as they had already been fullfilled.This caused a rift in tribes, religion and the nation as a whole. There was fear of another civil war, which ultimantley did not come to pass. On the first day of Winter in 888 of the third age, the High Walker of Wyrd, Gydelles of the Skyclad tribe, Fortold that the elves' charished and worshiped star of Hatiard would fall on it's people exactly 111 years from that day. Panic and anger grew in the streets; many people turned away from Wyrd as contempt for it's followers grew. A great number of Elvish tribes banned together to try and find new land, but they were surrounded by enemies and nations that still felt the sting of their actions hundreds of years ago. Not only that, but soon the Elvenking of Wyadan learned of their intentions and forbid anyone to leave Wyadan It was an old friend, who had long since been on the opposite shore, that answered their call for help. Caidan, which had been formed out of several dying nations, began their massive campaign to find and claim new lands for their old commrades from the Second Great War. In 902 of the 3rd Age, Caidan summoned armies and adventurers to sail around the coast to the southern end of the Wild Lands, where they cleared away many of the dangers. By 944, Caidan had contructed a massive fleet of ships that could make the one year journey to the shore of Wyadan. When the fleet, dubbed "Dalbo's Armada", had arived at the southern shores of Wyadan, the Elvenking had prepared his own navy and army to prevent Caidan's rescue mission. The two forces met in a massive battle called "The Open Breach". After 34 long days, the battle Finally ended with the defeat of Wyadan's forces and the death of the Elvenking himself. With half the fleet gone, the elvish pilgrims set out on the long, difficult journey to their new home. Upon arriving in early spring of 946, the new settlers and their Caidish allies began to built their first city, The Open Beach, named in part after the bloody battle that had to be fought to reach new shores. With the old Elvenking dead and a new ruler in charge of Wyadan, those who wished to make the long journey to New Wyadan could do so freely. For the next 50 odd years floods of settlers flocked to new lands; by 996, 4 and a half million elves had immigrated. Under Construction! Geography Cities The Open Beach : The Open Beach was the first city to be founded in New Wyadan and has since served as it's largest center for sea-based trade.It also acts as a diplomatic center for nations hard to reach by land. It is loved by both locals and travelers for it's fine white sands and tropical delicacies. Relys' Carad (pronounced Rel-eez Cah-Rod) : Relys is the Capital of New Wyadan and rests on a hill near the Scarlet Wind and deep within the Blood Woods. Serving as a massive hub for painters, sculpters and other various artists from around the world who are atracted to the vivid and powerful colors of the area. The great wizard university ,Balstyers (Bal-stee-ers), resides here and is a testament to the elves newfound magical talents. The Red King of Wyadan lives here with his royal tribe: the Caradinar ( the "Silent Red Tide,") along with many other highly esteemed families. Talkatavi (Prounounced Talhk-uh-tah-vee) : Nestled in the mountains just above the marshes, this consitantly cold and misty city is a retreat for musicians of all kinds, from wandering skalds to veteran composers who admire the profound emotions the mountains gives . Many brave adventurers hope to make their fortune here ,because of the dangerous monsters that roam the mountains and wetlands, and the Eagle Knights from the elite Oakenwood Riders use the city and it's surrounding locations as training grounds. Nettleberk : Serving as a hub city for towns and villages in and around the Solemn Valley, Nettleberk is the only New Wyadan city to have a notable land-based trade. It also serves as a fortress retreat in times of war and has housed refugees in the past when wars from northern neighbors broke out and spread into Elf lands. Regions (Coming Soon!) The Blood Woods The Scarlet Wind Solemn Valley Culture The Elves of Wyadan brought over their culture and way of life from the old country, which has survived almost perfectly as well as having been expanded and mixed with new ideas from their new human neighbours and fledgling generation who had no memory of the "Empire of Wood" Tribes Like most elves have done since history can recall, The people of New Wyadan are divided into Tribal families with an elder of the family as the head of the tribe. Tribes cary political power, based on the talent and accomplishments of the tribe as a whole, with the High Tribe ruling the nation. The Elder is the leader of a tribe, with a new elder being chosen by the current before he or she dies or retires. All tribe members must adhere to the elders ruling, Unless it conflicts with a higher law, or be banished from the tribe and be labeled an outcast. Tribes form their own villages and towns, some times creating pacts with other tribes to co-rule, especially in larger estableshments, with the most respected tribe having the higher powers and privelages. Alliances and pacts between tribes are often strenghted by arranged marriages. Unlike other cultures, where the men always carry the family name, in Elvish culture, men and women are considered equal in this regard, and the desicion of who marys into the other family can often result in bitter feelings instead of happy ones. Although Tribes have titles and roles, most tribesman are allowed to chose their own profession, as long as it brings honour to the tribe. Below is a table that shows the titles of the tribesmembers as well as their general duties For more information on the higher ruling tribes, see the Goverment section Higher Civilization Magic Many elves in rural areas and small villages still commonly practice druidism while many old sorcerror bloodlines still flourish. in bigger cities and higher society, elves have taken up a strong liking to arcane magics, currently having one of the worlds most well known wizarding communies. The different studies of magic has strengthened the tension between the lower and higher class tribes. Music Housing ''' '''Food Entertainment Goverment Religion